


Death Isn't The End 2: New Life and Death

by AnimalLover33



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalLover33/pseuds/AnimalLover33
Summary: Follow Inuyasha and his family on their adventures. From taking their kids to where Lagertha came from. To watching each one of their children fall in love, get married, and have children of their own.
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Lagertha (Vikings), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s)





	1. A visit goes horribly wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.  
Note: There will be major character death later in the story.

Chapter 1  
A visit goes horribly wrong.

Lagertha watched as the trees and foliage rushed by. Strands of silver-white hair would blow back into Lagertha's vision. The strands of silver-white hair belongs to her husband. Who is her husband you ask well Lagertha's husband is Inuyasha. Lagertha is riding on Inuyasha's back and he is running through the forest.She looked and just behind Inuyasha is their two children. They are now 21 years old and their names are Magnus and Astrid. Magnus looks more like his father on the night of a new moon. He has black hair, gold eyes, fangs, and claws like his father. Magnus wears a blue fire rat and prefers to be barefoot like his father. Astrid is Magnus's twin sister and she looks more like Lagertha. She has light brown hair, blue eyes, fangs, and claws. Like her father and brother just not as long. She dresses more like Lagertha does but she will wear kimonos. And Astrid wears boots and sandals but will go barefoot when she wants to.

They are going through the forest of the southern lands. Inuyasha and Lagertha have decided that the twins are old enough. To be shown where Lagertha comes from. The twins have known that their mother come from a different time and place. Soon Inuyasha stopped and so did the twins. The hanyou turned to face his children.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes Father we are ready." assured the twins

"Ok follow me." suggested Inuyasha

Inuyasha turned back around he walked over to pit and jumped into it. The twins followed their parents and jumped into the pit. Blue and white light surrounded the family. Then the light disappeared and Inuyasha jumped out. The twins followed him. Once out of the pit Inuyasha took off running. But soon at the edge of the forest Inuyasha stopped.

"Look Lagertha there's a new village where the old one was." stated Inuyasha

Lagertha got off of Inuyasha's back and walked next to him. She looked and sure enough a new village had been built where the old one was.

"What is Father talking about Mother?" asked Astrid

"The village that I was living in. Was almost completely destroyed by bandits. It looks people came and rebuilt after I left." explained Lagertha

"Come on let's go take a look around." suggested Magnus

The family walked toward the village. But once in the village they realized that there was hardly anyone around. There are are some elderly and children not much else.

"Not much in the way of people is there." commented Magnus

"I can think of a reason why there aren't many people here. The rest went off to battle." stated Lagertha

Lagertha found two swords and a shield. She gave a sword to Magnus. Then she strapped the shield to her back and place the other sword on her hip. She then got back on Inuyasha's back.

"Let's go see I'm right let's go to Kattegate." advised Lagertha

Inuyasha nodded and took off running. The twins followed close behind. An hour later Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the forest near Kattegat. He raised his nose skyward and sniffed. The hanyou can smell a lot of scents coming from somewhere else. So he took off following the scents. Ten minutes later Inuyasha stopped and let Lagertha off of his back. 

"Why did you bring us here Inuyasha?" asked Lagertha

"I can smell a hole mess of people just over there." replied Inuyasha pointing

Lagertha, Inuyasha, Astrid, and Magnus walked in the direction that Inuyasha pointed in. Soon they could see two armies one larger than other.  
"Oh my gods." gasped Lagertha

Just then a large tall man with no hair on his head and a beard walked up to them. Inuyasha growled and put his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. Lagertha, Magnus, and Astrid saw the man as well.

"Mother is that you?" asked the man with a shocked look on his face

"Did that guy just call our Mother, Mother?" asked Astrid tilting her head

Lagertha took a good look at the man in front of her. Then she realized that the man is Bjorn. She smiled and gave him a hug then pulled away.

"Oh wow Bjorn look at you. You've grown into quite the man." boasted Lagertha

"Who is this guy Mother?" asked Magnus

"This is my oldest son Bjorn." replied Lagertha with a smile

Lagertha looked at the armies then at Bjorn.

"What is going on here?"asked Lagertha

"We are about to do battle with what are known as the Rus. They are led by a prince known as Oleg. Father's monster son Ivar is with them. They are trying to take over Kattegat." explained Bjorn

Lagertha nodded and then asked "Where is Ragnar?"

"Mother Father has been dead for some time now." replied Bjorn with a sigh

Lagertha was shocked to hear that her first love Ragnar is dead. 

"What I would like to know is where have you been Mother? You told me that you were going on a journey. And no one has seen or heard from you in years. Now you show up with a strange man. And tow people calling you Mother?" asked Bjorn demanding answers

"Well I met Inuyasha while he was in this time. I grew very close to him while he was here. And I decided to go with him to his time. Not long after my village was almost destroyed by bandits. While I was in his time we fell in love, we got married, and we were blessed with twins." explained Lagertha

Bjorn just shook his head and didn't say anything.

"Please let us help you. Inuyasha and Astrid have powerful swords." begged Lagertha

All Bjorn said was "Fine." Lagertha and Magnus joined Bjorn and the Viking army. Inuyasha and Astrid walked in front of the Viking army. They faced the Rus army and unsheathed their swords.

"Let's use the wind scar Astrid." suggested Inuyasha

Astrid nodded and got ready with her sword. Just then Inuyasha and Astrid swung their swords and yelled "Wind Scar!" The two wind scars killed 200 people in the Rus army. But there was still more of them. Just then Inuyasha and Astrid heard "Charge!" Suddenly the Viking army behind them charged toward the Rus army. Inuyasha and Astrid ran and joined in the fight. The sun was starting to set when the Rus army retreated. The Viking army started cheering at their victory. Inuyasha looked around looking for his family. He saw Magnus, Astrid, and Lagertha. By the looks of them they are ok. Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and sighed in relief. Suddenly Inuyasha heard someone running toward him. Before he could do anything. Inuyasha being bum rushed by someone.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt something go into his flesh above his hip. Then he was stabbed in the chest by a sword. Inuyasha looked and saw that it's Bjorn attacking him. He tried to attack back but his head hit something hard and he blacked out. Lagertha ran up to Bjorn with Magnus and Astrid right behind her.

"Bjorn stop it he isn't your enemy." begged Lagertha

Bjorn took his sword out of Inuyasha's chest and his ax from above Inuyasha's hip. He turned and face Lagertha and he looks mad.

"Not my enemy how can you say that you? You told me that he is the reason that you left. Now out of my way those bastard children of his are next." boomed Bjorn

Magnus rushed up and stabbed Bjorn in the side and pushed him. The black hair male kept pushing until Bjorn fell down a hill. Then Magnus turned his attention to his family.

"How is Father Astrid?" asked Magnus

"Not good he's out cold and is bleeding." replied Astrid with concern

"We could go to the cave where your Father stayed." suggested Lagertha 

"No let's go back to our time." ordered Magnus

Astrid let Lagertha ride on her back. While Magnus carried his father. The twins ran away from the battlefield as fast as they could. They ran by Kattegat and headed toward the village. An hour later they ran through the village and headed into the forest. Soon they found the pit and jumped into it. Blue and white surrounded them. When it disappeared they jumped out. 

"How's your Father Magnus?" asked Lagertha 

"Not good Mother I can feel. His blood soaking into my robe." replied Magnus

"Let's head to the slayer's village." suggest Astrid

"No home is to far away. I think we should head west. And see if Uncle can help." advised Magnus

Astrid nodded in agreement and the twins. Ran toward the western lands. At the edge of the western lands is Sesshomaru. He has just finished his patrol of his lands territory. Suddenly he caught wind of the scent of blood. He knows this scent of Inuyasha's blood. The demon lord can also smell Lagertha and twins. 

"Come A-Un." ordered Sesshomaru

He and the two headed dragon demon headed toward the source the scent. Soon Sesshomaru and A-Un landed in front of the twins. They stopped dead in their tracks and saw their uncle.

"Uncle please help Father is hurt." pleaded Astrid

"Get on A-Un and let's get going." suggested Sesshomaru

Astrid and Lagertha got on A-Un then Magnus laid his father on Lagertha's lap. Sesshomaru and A-Un took off into the sky. Magnus grabbed a hold of his Uncle's Mokomoko and held on tight. Soon they arrived at Sesshomaru's castle. Sesshomaru and A-Un landed and Magnus picked up his father.

"Kimiko get you things we have someone that's injured." announced Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's wife Kimiko is a human healer. The family followed Sesshomaru to an extra room. Magnus laid his father on a bed. Then he left the room to clean up. Kimiko came into the room. She removed Inuyasha's robe and cream undershirt. The black haired woman took care of the stab wound on Inuyasha's chest. Then she took care of the wound just above Inuyasha's hip. Just as she finished Magnus came back into the room. He is wearing his white undershirt and his blue pants.

"Where is your blue fire rat?" asked Lagertha

"I had to wash it and hang it out to dry. It was soaked in Father's blood." replied Magnus

"Speaking of Inuyasha has lost a lot of blood. And he has a bump on his head." informed Kimiko

Lagertha held Inuyasha's hand and said "Please get better soon my love."

"You all can stay here until Inuyasha is back on his feet." offered Sesshomaru

"Thank you Uncle thank you for all of your help." thanked Astrid

That night Lagertha, Astrid, and Magnus slept in the same room as Inuyasha.


	2. Things go from bad to good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.

Chapter 2  
Things go from bad to good.

In the morning at first light Magnus woke up. He took Tessaiga and headed out. The black haired male plans on going back. To his mother's time and confront Bjorn. Once outside Magnus took off headed toward the southern lands. A couple of hours later Astrid woke up. She looked around and didn't see her brother. But when she saw that Tessaiga is gone. She had a bad feeling so she decided to wake her mother.

"Mother wake up Magnus is gone and so is Tessaiga." fretted Astrid

Lagertha woke up and sat up. She too saw that Magnus and Tessaiga are gone.

"I wonder where he went?" asked Lagertha

With Magnus he is in Kattegat looking for Bjorn.

"Where is Bjorn?!" bellowed Magnus

A man came up to Magnus and asked "Are you looking for Bjorn?"

"Yes I am." replied Magnus  
The man lead Magnus to the main hall. Once in the main hall he was lead to a bedroom. Magnus looked around and saw Bjorn laying on a large bed. The bearded man is resting but he opened his eyes. To see who was in his room. 

"Oh no not you again. Have you come to kill me?"asked Bjorn

"No I'm not going to attack a man while he's down." replied Magnus

Magnus huffed and turned to walk away.

"Wait I would like to talk to you man to man." confessed Bjorn

Magnus sat in a chair next to the bed. He glared at Bjorn.

"I know that you're not happy that I attacked your father. But he is the reason that my Mother left." declared Bjorn

"My Father never forced Mother into anything. She choose to go our time to live there. In fact we were told that. My Father told Mother if she. Ever wanted to come back here. That he would bring her back here. In fact he's protected Mother and saved her life." explained Magnus

"He protected and saved Mother's life?" asked Bjorn

"Of course he did he always protects the ones that he cares about." assured Magnus

"And your Father loves he loves Mother?" asked Bjorn

"With all of his heart. In fact my Father would be lost without her." replied Magnus with a slight smile

Now Bjorn feels bad for attacking Magnus's father. He looked at Magnus and sighed.

"What is you name again?"asked Bjorn

"My name is Magnus my twin sister is Astrid. And our Father's name is Inuyasha."informed Magnus

"Will you father be alright?" asked Bjorn

"I think so he's survived worse." replied Magnus

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I would love it if you could bring Mother back here. So she can meet her grandchildren." suggested Bjorn

"You have kids." gasped Magnus

Bjorn nodded and said "Yes I do I have a daughter and son."

"Mother would love to meet her grandchildren." assured Magnus

"Do you and your sister have children?" asked Bjorn

"No not yet I do plan on asking Kinu to marry me soon. And Astrid hasn't met anyone yet." replied Magnus

Magnus stood and said "I should get going before Mother starts to worry. And I will brings her to see her grandchildren as soon as I can."

"I'm glad we had this talk Magnus. I hope to make things right with Mother, your sister, and your Father." stated Bjorn

Magnus nodded and left the bedroom. Once he got outside Magnus took off running. At Sesshomaru castle it is mid afternoon. Lagertha and Astrid are worried about Magnus and Inuyasha. They are worried about Magnus because he's been gone for most of the day. And they are worried about Inuyasha because he hasn't come too yet. Just then Lagertha and Astrid heard someone walk into the room. They looked and saw Magnus. 

"Where the hell have you been young man?"asked Lagertha

"I went back to your time. I originally went there to confront Bjorn. But he and I talked and now he feels bad. About attacking Father. And hopes that we will all visit again so that he can make things right. And for you to meet your grandchildren." explained Magnus

"Wow I have grandchildren. But don't worry me like that again. I already have enough grey hairs as it is. And I'm glad that you and Bjorn talked things out." Lagertha marveled and scolded

Magnus gave his mother a big hug and said "I'm sorry that I worried you." The black haired male laid Tessaiga next to his father.Then he sat next to his mother and sister. Three days have passed and Inuyasha's wounds are healing well. But he is still unconscious. Sesshomaru is heading to Inuyasha's room with Naomi and Kenzo. His children have asked about their grandfather. So he's decided to tell his children and Magnus and Astrid. Once in Inuyasha room Sesshomaru, Naomi, and Kenzo sat down.

"What's going on Uncle?" asked Astrid

"I'm going to talk about your grandfather." informed Sesshomaru

All four of them gathered around Sesshomaru. Eager to learn more about their grandfather.

"My and Inuyasha's father was a full blooded dog demon. He was ruler of the western lands. His name was Toga he had long silver hair, gold eyes, and had a jagged blue stripe on each cheek. He had 3 swords at one point and they were Sounga, Tenseiga, Tessaiga. Your grandfather died due to wounds that he got during a battle against Ryukotsusei. Then he went to Izayoi who was giving birth Inuyasha. He fought Takemaru and a burning building fell on top of him." informed Sesshomaru

"Wow grandfather sounds awesome." marveled Kenzo

"He was something alright." mused Sesshomaru

"Wow after all of these years I've. Never heard you speak of Father in such favor." muttered Inuyasha coming too

Lagertha looked over at Inuyasha and saw that his eyes are open.

"Oh Inuyasha thank the gods that you're ok." fretted Lagertha

Inuyasha reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. He can see that Lagertha is looking at him lovingly. But her eyes quivered with worry. A few days later Inuyasha is up and around and feeling better. Today Inuyasha and his family are going back to the slayers village. Inuyasha thanked Sesshomaru and Kimiko. The family went outside and Lagertha got on Inuyasha's back. They waved goodbye then ran off toward the slayers village. Once at the slayers village Lagertha got off of Inuyasha's back. She went to the horse paddock to check on her horse. The black mare that Inuyasha had gotten her. Died sometime ago now Lagertha. Has a dabbled grey mare with a white mane and tail.  
Astrid and Inuyasha went to their homes. And Magnus went to go find Kinu. He started at her house and knocked.

"Kinu are you home?" asked Magnus

"Yes I am come on in." replied Kinu

Magnus went into Kinu's house and smiled when he saw her. Kinu walked over and gave Magnus a hug.

"Are you ok your family was gone a while?" asked Kinu

"Yeah we're ok our visit to Mother's time didn't go well. And Father got hurt. We were at Uncle's for a while. I ended up talking things out with Bjorn." assured Magnus

Just then Kinu saw that Magnus has something in his hands. She was about to ask what it was when Magnus said "I got this for kimono for you. Could you try it on and come outside?" Kinu took the kimono and nodded. Magnus went outside and waited. Ten minutes later Kinu came out wearing a purple, blue, and pink kimono. 

"You look beautiful Kinu." marveled Magnus

"Thank you Magnus and thank you for the kimono." blushed Kinu

Magnus took Kinu's hands in his and looked at her lovingly.

"Kinu will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" asked Magnus

"Yes I will marry you Magnus." beamed Kinu

The young couple wound up hugging and kissing each other. And they plan on getting married the next day. 

Note: I might be able to post as many chapters as I would like for a while. And that is because I could be getting more hours at work. Because a co worker decided to quit with no notice.


	3. A marriage, a visit, and a new comer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.

Chapter 3  
A marriage, a visit, and a new comer.

The next day the whole village is gathered together. Kinu is wearing the kimono that Magnus gave her. It's spring so it's a perfect time for a wedding. Miroku is the one performing the service. He is trying not to cry considering it's his daughter that's getting married.

"Today we are gathered together to bring together Magnus and Kinu in marriage. The couple have something to say to each other." announced Miroku.

"Kinu I've been head over heals in love with you since we were teens. And my love for you continues to grow now that we are young adults. boasted Magnus

"Magnus I'm glad that we grew up in the same village together. Because you are the only guy for me." admitted Kinu

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." announced Miroku

Magnus pulled Kinu into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha wiped away Lagertha's tears with his sleeve. He gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"Remember when we got married Lagertha?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes I do you were so handsome." admitted Lagertha with a smile

"You were and are so beautiful. And it was the happiest day of my life. Other than when the twins were born." boasted Inuyasha

For the rest of the day everyone in the village celebrated. Two days later Magnus and Astrid are headed toward their parents house. They can hear their parents arguing. Once they got to the house. They saw Lagertha storm out of the house. Not far behind is Inuyasha and he looks mad.

"What's wrong Mother?" asked Astrid

"I want to go back to my time and meet my grandchildren. But your Father is forbidding me to go." bellowed Lagertha

"That bastard attacked me for no reason. I f you want to go so bad. You can go by yourself." argued Inuyasha

"Father I haven't told you yet but. While you were out cold. I went to confront Bjorn. But he and I ended up talking things out. He feels back about what happened. And wants to make things right." explained Magnus

"You what?" asked Inuyasha anglerly

"You heard me Father. Bjorn and I had a nice talk." assured Magnus

Inuyasha calmed down and looked at Lagertha. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry my love I had no idea that. Magnus and Bjorn made peace." stated Inuyasha

"It's ok Inuyasha you didn't know. So can we please go?" assured Lagertha

"Yes let's go." replied Inuyasha

Two hours later Lagertha, Astrid, and Inuyasha are waiting in a clearing just outside of Kattegat. Magnus has gone into the town to go get Bjorn. The black haired has found Bjorn in the main hall eating. Bjorn looked up and greeted Magnus.

"I brought Mother, My Father, and Astrid. But I have to warn you My Father is a bit hesitant." admitted Magnus

" I understand give me a while. I have to go get Asa and Hali." assured Bjorn

"Ok we will be waiting in the clearing. Just outside of town." added Magnus

Magnus walked out of the main hall, through town, and joined his family in the clearing. Thirty minutes later Bjorn came into the clearing with two children. Both have blonde hair one wearing a shirt and pants. And the other is wearing a dress. Bjorn walked up Lagertha and smiled.

"Mother I am sorry for what happened the last time." Bjorn

"It's ok my son I don't blame you for being angry." assured Lagertha

"Mother may I introduce you to my son Hali and my daughter Asa." stated Bjorn with a smile

Lagertha knelt down in front of Hali and Asa and smiled. 

"Hello Asa and Hali I'm your grandmother Lagertha." stated Lagertha with a smile

Bjorn walked over to Inuyasha and heard him growl slightly. 

"Whoa there I'm not here to make trouble." assured Bjorn

"Then what are you here to do?" asked Inuyasha glaring at Bjorn

"I'm here to say I'm sorry for attacking. You for no reason I blamed you. For Mother leaving but after talking to Magnus. I realized that what I did was wrong." explained Bjorn  
Inuyasha saw that Bjorn meant what he said. So Inuyasha extended his hand to Bjorn. Bjorn took Inuyasha's hand and the two men shook hands. Later that day the family returned to their homes in the slayers village. The next day dawned a new day. Swimming away from a small island is a full blooded dog demon. He is swimming toward Japan because he's looking for a mate. The island that he swimming away from is controlled by his father and mother. And he didn't find anyone on the island.   
So he has decided to leave the island to look for love. 

Soon he got out of the water walked onto the beach. He shook off and untransformed. He is 5'8" tall, has steel grey hair, and cornflower blue eyes. His name is Raiden and has made it to the beached of the southern lands.

"Hopefully I can fin love on the big island." stated Raiden

Two months have passed and Raiden has searched the southern lands. Now he's on his way to the eastern lands. It is now summer and Raiden saw a couple of young women in the southern lands. But they didn't really catch his eye. His hopes are high for the eastern lands. What he doesn't know is that Astrid lives in the eastern lands in the slayers village. But right now he's not far from the forest of Inuyasha. Soon he is standing in front of a big tall tree. What he doesn't know that it's the scared tree. He looked at the large tree. The demon noticed that there is a scar on the trunk of the tree. Just then he could hear someone coming. 

So Raiden went into the brush and waited to see who it is. Just then a young woman walked up to the tree. She is wearing a blue and purple shirt and black pants. On her hip is a sword and she is dragging a deer. The young woman is a bit shorter than Raiden. She had longs light brown hair. She looks both human and demon.

"Wow she's beautiful I must know who she is." whispered Raiden

"Thank you for blessing my hunt sacred tree." stated the young woman

Just then she heard rustling coming from the bushes. 

"Who's there?" asked the young woman

She watched as a tall male demon came out of the bushes. The man has steel grey hair and cornflower blue eyes. He is wearing blue and white clothing and armor. And on his hip is a sword.

"Who are you?" asked the young woman

"Forgive me for staring from the bushes. I'm new to this area. And I couldn't help but stared because you're beautiful." said the man

"What is your name?" asked the young woman

"My name is Raiden. I came from a small island to the south of the big island. I'm on the big island looking for love." explained Raiden

"My name is Astrid I just. Thanking sacred tree for blessing my hunt." informed Astrid

"So you know this area then?" asked Raiden

"Of course I do this is the forest of Inuyasha. I was born and raised in the demon slayers village. Which isn't far from here."explained Astrid

"Oh yes even my family who live on a small island. Have heard about the half demon Inuyasha. And his group of friends that killed. The evil demon Naraku but we heard that. The woman that had traveled with him died." stated Raiden

"She did but thanks to Father winding up in a different time. He ended up meeting my Mother." informed Astrid

"Wait you are the daughter of Inuyasha and a human woman." stated Raiden surprised

"Yes I am." stated Astrid proudly

It was a few minutes until Astrid picked up the deer that she was dragging.

"Well it was nice to meet you. But if you excuse me I have to be going." stated Astrid

With that said Astrid took off running. Raiden waited a minute then followed Astrid. He kept his distance and stayed down wind. Soon he could see a village surrounded by a tall wooden fence. He watched from a tree in the forest not far away. Astrid went up to the gate and yelled "Open the gate please!" The gate opened and Astrid went inside then the gate closed. Raiden found an abandoned hut and made himself at home. The steel grey haired man has decided to try to win over Astrid.

Note: I might be a while until the next chapter.


	4. New Love and New Life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.

Chapter 4  
New Love and New Life.

Two months have passed and Magnus and Kinu. Have been married for four months now. Inuyasha was looking for Magnus but couldn't find him nor Kinu anywhere. He has a feeling that they went off somewhere to be alone. So Inuyasha went back to his and Lagertha's house. Astrid is on her way to parents house. She wants to talk to her mother. For the past two months. She has run into Raiden and had found gifts from him as well. Once at her parents house she went inside. She smiled when she saw her parents. Astrid sat down across from her mother.

"Mother I need to talk to you about something." stated Astrid

"Sure thing Astrid what do you need?" asked Lagertha

"For the past two months a man by the name Raiden. Has been leaving me gifts. And I have been running into him and talking to him." explained Astrid

"It sounds to me that he's trying to win you over. Both Ragnar and your Father. Did the same thing to me." Lagertha stated with a smile

"I don't know what to do about it Mother." fretted Astrid

"Well what do you think of him Astrid?" asked Lagertha

"He is handsome, he's nice, he's sweet, and I do like him." replied Astrid blushing

""Then go for it my dear daughter." coaxed Lagertha

Astrid looked over at her father. He smiled and said "I agree with your Mother." The young woman nodded and left her parents house. She decided to go find Raiden. Astrid went through the opened gate. She stood outside of the opened gate and smelled the air. Astrid quickly picked up Raiden's strong scent and followed it. She found Raiden sitting under a tree next to a stream. Raiden looked up and smiled when he saw Astrid.

"Hello there did you find the necklace that I left for you?" asked Raiden

"Yes I did it's very lovely in fact I'm wearing it right now." replied Astrid

"Oh good I was hoping that you were getting the gifts. And that you weren't giving me the cold should." Raiden sighed with relief

"No I wasn't giving you the cold shoulder. This is just the first time anyone has shown interest in me. Let alone myself being interested in someone." Astrid explained

"I understand you're the first one that I am really interested in." nodded Raiden

Astrid walked over and sat next to Raiden. Then she asked "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Please tell me about your grandfather and grandmother." stated Raiden

"My grandfather was a full blooded dog demon like you are. His name was Toga and ruled the western lands. My grandmother was a human princess. He name was Izayoi and Father says that she was very pretty and very loving." informed Astrid

"Does anyone rule the western lands now?" asked Raiden

"Yes my Father's half brother Sesshomaru rules the western lands. He has a wife named Kimiko and they have twins. Their names are Naomi and Kenzo." replied Astrid

"Ok please tell me more about your mother." stated Raiden

"My Mother's name is Lagertha and is from a different time and country. Her people a known as north men. And the country she is from is known as Norway. She deiced to come to this time with my Father. After her village was nearly distorted." informed Astrid

"Do you have any questions for me?" asked Raiden

"Please tell me about your Mother and Father." stated Astrid

"My Mother and Father are full blooded dog demons. They control the small island that we live on." explained Raiden

"What is your sword's name?" asked Astrid

"My sword's name is Tizona." Raiden replied

"My sword's name is Trinseiga. My Father had it forged for me." informed Astrid

Knowing that Raiden is from a small island Astrid. Has one more question for him.

"If we continue our relationship. And we get married and become mates. Did you want to go back to the small island that you called home? Or would you be willing to stay with me in the slayers village?" asked Astrid

"My dear Astrid as long as I'm with you. I'm not going to mind where we live." replied Raiden with a smile

Astrid and Raiden spent the rest of the day together. As the sun was setting Astrid returned to the slayers village. Once in the village she saw Magnus and Kinu.

"Hey Magnus where have you and Kinu been?"asked Astrid

She walked up to her brother and his wife. Just then she saw a mate mark on Kinu's neck.

"Oh I see you took Kinu as your mate." beamed Astrid

Both Magnus and Kinu blushed and didn't say anything. Three months have passed and Kinu is three months pregnant. The first snows of winter have fallen early. Astrid has left the slayers village to go to where Raiden is staying. She wants Raiden to come stay with her. Astrid doesn't want Raiden to stay in a drafty old hut all winter long. Soon she found the hut and walked up to it. She knocked and heard "Come in." Astrid went inside and saw Raiden sitting next to a fire.

"What brings you to my humble home?" asked Raiden 

"I would like you to come stay with me Raiden. I care about you to much. For you to stay in this drafty hut all winter. And don't worry everyone in the village knows about you." replied Astrid with a smile

"That is so sweet of you. And I would love to be closer to you." beamed Raiden

Raiden stood, grabbed a bucket of water, and put out the fire. He then followed Astrid to the slayers village. Once in the slayers village he followed Astrid to her house. When they got into the house Raiden made himself at home. While Astrid started a fire. Four months have passed and it's spring and the snow has melted. Kinu is now seven months pregnant and is showing a large baby bump. She thinks that she might be having twins. Which isn't a surprise considering Kinu has a twin sister. And Magnus also has a twin sister. So Inuyasha, Lagertha, Miroku, and Sango will probably have two grandchildren in months time.Right now Raiden is on his way to Astrid's house. He and Astrid grew even closer during the winter. Raiden has a purple and blue kimono in his hands. The male demon plans on asking Astrid to marry him. Just then he saw Inuyasha so he walked up to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha I hoping that it would be ok. If I could ask for your daughter's hand in marriage?" asked Raiden respectfully

"It's more than ok Raiden. I am happy for the both of you. You have my blessing." replied Inuyasha happily

Raiden walked away and went to Astrid's house. Astrid heard someone come in. She smiled when she saw that it's Raiden.

"Please put on this kimono then come outside." stated Raiden

Astrid took the kimono and nodded. Raiden went outside and waited. Ten minutes later Astrid came outside wearing the kimono.

"You look beautiful." marveled Raiden

"Thank you and thank you for the kimono." blushed Astrid

Raiden held Astrid's hands and asked "Astrid will you marry me?"

"Yes Raiden of course I will marry you." replied Astrid happily 

The next day Miroku married Astrid and Raiden. Two months have passed and it's late spring. Magnus, Miroku, Astrid, Inuyasha, and Raiden. Are sitting outside of Magnus and Kinu's house. Inside is Lagertha, Sango, and the midwife. And they are helping Kinu give birth. Kinu has been in labor for hours. Just then they heard the cry of a new born. 

"Congratulations son you're a father." congratulated Inuyasha

"Thank you Father." stated Magnus happily

Ten minutes later they heard the cry of a second new born. Then a few minutes later Lagertha and Sango came out of the house. 

"How is she mother?" asked Magnus

"Don't worry Magnus she's fine. And you're the father of a baby girl and a baby boy." replied Lagertha smiling

Magnus nodded and went inside the house. Kinu is still laying down and the midwife has the infants. The midwife handed Magnus a baby wrapped in a purple blanket.

"This is your daughter" stated the midwife

Then she handed Magnus a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"And this is your son." stated the midwife

She finished cleaning up then left the house. Magnus went over and sat next to Kinu. The couple smiled as they looked at their new born babies. Their daughter has black hair and their son had dark brown hair.

"Can we name our daughter Izayoi after my grandmother?"asked Magnus

"I love that name. How about Kenji for our son?" replied Kinu

"That's a good name for our son." replied Magnus

A few days later Izayoi opened her brown eyes. And Kenji opened his blue eyes.. Inuyasha, Lagertha, Miroku, and Sango love the fact that they are grandparents. And Inuyasha is honored that Magnus named his daughter after his mother. And Astrid and Gyokuto love the fact that they are Aunts.


	5. The Death of Lagertha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.  
Note: Major character death in this chapter.

Chapter 5  
The death of Lagertha

Fifteen years have passed Izayoi and Kenji are 15 years old. Inuyasha is 192, Lagertha is 70, Astrid is 37, Raiden is 530 but looks 38, Magnus is 37, Sesshomaru is 539, Kimiko is 57, Naomi and Kenzo are 31, Sango is 58, Miroku is 61, Kinu and Gyokuto are 38, and Hisui is 26. Astrid and Raiden have a total of two kids. 14 year old Freya had blonde hair and blue eyes. And looks a lot like Lagertha. And they have 8 year old Rikuto who had silver hair and blue eyes. Freya and Rikuto are half demon. Izayoi and Kenji are Magnus and Kinu's are only children. And are mainly human with some demon. Right now everyone is busy either doing chores or slaying demons. Lagertha is slowly heading to the stream near the slayers village. With her is her grandson Rikuto. Lagertha is taking Rikuto to the stream for a swim. It's a warm summer's day and Astrid and Raiden are teaching Freya how to slay demons. So Lagertha is babysitting but she doesn't mind.

"Come on Grandmother let's go swimming." coaxed Rikuto

" Take it easy Rikuto your grandmother. Doesn't move as fast as she use to." muttered Lagertha

They were almost to the stream when Lagertha could hear. Something moving in the bushes. The woman placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. Then she looked around and listened. Rikuto noticed that his grandmother is acting strangely.

"What's wrong Grandmother?"asked Rikuto

"Come here Rikuto." suggested Lagertha

Rikuto went over to his grandmother and stood next to her. Lagertha unsheathed her sword and a demon came out of the bushes. The white hair woman stood defensively in front of Rikuto. She swung her sword and managed to wound the demon. Angry the demon found an opening. And racked a claw down Lagertha's side. Lagertha yelled out in pain and thrusted her sword. Her sword went into the demon's body. The demon fell over dead and Lagertha fell to he knees.

"Grandmother are you ok?" asked Rikuto

"Run to the village and get help." ordered Lagertha

Rikuto nodded and the young hanyou ran back to the village. Lagertha slowly stood up and limped over to a tree. She carefully sat under the tree. The white haired woman looked over at her wound and can see. That she is loosing a lot of blood. Back at the slayers village Inuyasha is back from a slaying mission. He had gone with Magnus and Raiden. Just then Inuyasha saw Rikuto running toward them.

"Grandfather, Grandfather please help. Grandmother is hurt." blurted Rikuto

"Where is she buddy?" asked Inuyasha

"Over.. by... the.. stream." replied Rikuto breathless

"Go get the priestess and bring her. To over by the stream." ordered Inuyasha

With that said Inuyasha took off running. He is running as fast as his legs can carry him. Coon he is near the stream and saw the dead demon. Then he saw a trail of blood and he knows that it's Lagertha's by the blood's scent. He looked and saw Lagertha under a near by tree. The hanyou ran up to her and knelt down.

"Come on my love I'll take you back to the village." stated Inuyasha worried

"No I don't have much time. And I want to spend what time I do have with you." replied Lagertha weakly

Inuyasha nodded, sat down, and carefully held her in his arms.

"Please hold on I don't want you to leave me." coaxed Inuyasha

"My wound is bad and I've lost a lot of blood. Plus I can barley move around without being sore or in pain. I'm an old woman now and I'm ready to die. And go to Valhalla don't worry you won't be alone. You have our children and grandchildren." whispered Lagertha

Inuyasha held Lagertha close and started to cry.

"Please no Lagertha I love you." sobbed Inuyasha

"I love you too... Inuyasha. But please ... make sure that my... last wishes... are met." stated Lagertha weakly

"What are they my love?" asked Inuyasha sadly

"Please burn... my body. Put my ashes.. in two... urns. Bury one... where ever you... want. And give... the other Bjorn... and have it buried... near Kattegat." whispered Lagertha

"No problem I'll make sure that it happens." assured Inuyasha with tears in his eyes

Lagertha reached up and placed her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. She took her thumb and slowly stroked his cheek. The woman is also looking lovingly into Inuyasha's eyes. Lagertha can see tears streaming from Inuyasha's golden eyes. The woman is loosing strength and she had one more thing to say to her husband. Just then the couple could hear people running toward them.

"This isn't....goodbye my... love. I will..see you again..when you join me... in Val...Val.. Valhalla." whispered Lagertha weakly

Just then Lagertha stopped stroking Inuyasha's cheek. Her hand fell from his cheek and landed at her side. Inuyasha watched as Lagertha closed her blue eyes. The hanyou checked for a pulse and couldn't feel one. Just then the priestess, Magnus, and Astrid, arrived at the tree.

"NO....NO...NO...NO....!" yelled Inuyasha while crying

The priestess went over to Inuyasha and checked over Lagertha. She too can't feel a pulse either. She looked over at Magnus and Astrid and shook her head. Astrid and Magnus started to cry and went over to their father. Later that afternoon they burned Lagertha's body. As her body burned Miroku performed the funeral. The old monk is so used to death. That it no longer bothers him. Plus soon or later he and Sango will die. After the fire went out Inuyasha got two urns. He out the ashes in both of the urn. The hanyou gave one to Magnus.

"Son please make sure this urn is buried near Kattegat. Because I'm not sure if Bjorn is still alive." advised Inuyasha

"I will do it first thing in the morning." assured Magnus taking the urn

Inuyasha held the other urn and went to his house. Once inside the house he put the urn. On Lagertha's side of the bed. Inuyasha sat down and stared at the wall. On the wall are four paintings. The first painting an artist did when. He saw Inuyasha and Lagertha fighting demons. Inuyasha has Tessaiga swung over his shoulder. And Lagertha has her sword and shield at the ready and is in a defensive stance. The two of them are staring down the demons that are surrounding them. The second painting is of Inuyasha and Lagertha on their wedding day. Lagertha looked so beautiful in her blue-green kimono with purple designs on it.

The third painting is of Inuyasha and Lagertha holding baby Astrid and Magnus. They are only couple of days old. And the fourth painting is a family portrait. Astrid and Magnus were 18 in the painting. After looking at the paintings Inuyasha put his hands over his face. And stared crying the hanyou ended crying himself to sleep. In the morning Magnus headed out with one of the urns. Inuyasha gathered what he needed to bury the other urn. He asked to barrow Kirara and the cat demon transformed. Inuyasha got onto Kirara's back.

"Please take me to my Mother's grave Kirara." muttered Inuyasha

Inuyasha plans on burying the urn next to his mother's grave. Kirara took off into the sky. As she flew Inuyasha just stared off into the distance. A couple of hours later Kirara landed in front of Izayoi's grave. Inuyasha got off of Kirara's back. He grabbed the shovel that he brought with him. He walked up to his mother's grave and knelt down.

"I hope you don't mind Mother. I'm going to bury and urn of Lagertha's ashes next to you." stated Inuyasha

The hanyou stood and walked a couple of feet the got to work. He dug until he thought he had dug deep enough. Then he placed the urn in the hole then he covered it up. Inuyasha then went off to find stones. Soon Inuyasha had grey stones placed nice and neat on the dirt. One stone stood taller that the rest. Inuyasha got out a chisel and chiseled Lagertha's name on the stone. Then he sat down between the two graves and sighed sadly.

"Mother, Kikyo, and Kagome please welcome Lagertha with open arms. And please for me try to get along with each other. I don't want the women that have meant the most to me to fight." begged Inuyasha sadly

Just then Inuyasha started crying. Kirara say next to him and nuzzled him. With Magnus he is in a clearing near Kattegat. Magnus found out that Bjorn had died in battle. He is with Bjorn's now adult children Asa and Hali. They have buried the urn and are now paying their respects. The sun had set by the time Magnus and Inuyasha returned to their homes. That night Inuyasha decided to stay a widower. He knows that he could live for a long time. But he doesn't want to go through this kind of pain again.


	6. The Death of Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major character death in this chapter.  
> Coming soon HYDA's Demonic Asset.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Vikings.  
WARNING: Major character death in this chapter

Chapter 6  
The death of Inuyasha

Eight years have passed and Inuyasha is 200, Astrid and Magnus are 45, Raiden is 538 but looks 46, Sesshomaru is 547, his wife Kimiko died two years ago, Naomi and Kenzo are 39 and have mates and kids of their own. Sango and Miroku died threes ago. Kinu and Gyokuto are 46, Hisui is 44, Freya is 22, Izayoi and Kenji are 23, and Rikuto is 16. The first three years after Lagertha's death were the hardest for Inuyasha, Astrid, and Magnus. But they pulled through it together. And Inuyasha is as good as a grandfather. As he is as a father and loves his family with all of his heart. Izayoi, Freya, and Kenji are all married and mated. Izayoi and Freya are married and mated to half demon brothers.

The twin brothers are from the northern lands. Their names are Hitoshi and Isamu. Freya's husband is Isamu and Izayoi's husband is Hitoshi. Isamu is 5,8" and has dark grey hair and brown eyes. And Hitoshi is 5'8" and has silver hair and blue eyes. Kenji is also married and mated. His wife is Kasumi who is 5'5" she has black hair and hazel eyes. And she is a human healer. Izayoi and Freya are also 8 months pregnant. Two years ago Inuyasha gave Tessaiga to Magnus. That's because for the past three years. Inuyasha has been battling and illness. The priestess and Kasumi have been trying to cure his illness. But nothing they have tried has worked. 

Raiden has been searching for a cure as well. He even went back to the small island that his parents control. And asked for their help they tried and nothing helped. For when Inuyasha does die Astrid and Magnus know. Their father's final wishes. Inuyasha wants his body burned, his ashes put into an urn, and buried next to Lagertha's grave. For the past eight months Inuyasha's health has been getting worse. Right now Inuyasha is laying in bed. He knows that he will die soon. The hanyou was thinking about spending his last moments under the sacred tree. But he changed his mind and decided to die.In the home that he shared with his wife and kids.

Inuyasha is trying to hold on because. His granddaughters Izayoi and Freya are due to give birth next month. And he would like to see his great grandchildren before he dies. He's going to try but he isn't doing very well. Inuyasha is burning up, having trouble breathing, and his body hurts. Just then the priestess came into his house.

"How are you doing today Inuyasha?"asked the priestess

"Not good no good at all." replied Inuyasha weakly

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"asked the priestess

"Yea...h please send wor..d to Sesshomaru. That I would lik..e to see him. Be...fore I die." replied Inuyasha weakly

The priestess nodded and left house. She found Magnus and walked up to him. 

"Magnus your Father wants to see his brother. I fear the your Father won't last much longer." advised the priestess

Magnus nodded and asked Kinu if he could barrow Kirara. Kirara came outside and transformed. The black haired male got on her back. 

"Please take me to Uncle's castle." stated Magnus

Kirara took off into the sky and headed toward the western lands. Soon Kirara landed outside of Sesshomaru's castle. Magnus got off of Kirara's back. He looked around and yelled "Uncle where are you!?" Sesshomaru came from around a corner and smiled when he saw Magnus.

"What brings you by Nephew?" asked Sesshomaru

"Father wants to see you. I fear that he will die soon." replied Magnus sadly

Sesshomaru's smile turned to a frown. He shook his head and sighed. 

"I have gone through a lot of Father's old scrolls in the library. And I haven't found anything that might help my brother." sighed Sesshomaru

It was quite for a minute then Sesshomaru said "Come let's go." Magnus got back on Kirara's back and the cat demon took off. Sesshomaru flew next to Kirara all the way to the slayers village. Once at the village Kirara landed next to Inuyasha's house. Magnus got off Kirara's back and she untransformed. Sesshomaru landed next to Magnus and looked at Inuyasha's house.

"If you want Uncle you can stay with Kinu and I. After you visit with Father." offered Magnus 

"Thank you Magnus but I think I might return home." replied Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru went into Inuyasha's house. Once in the house he walked up to Inuyasha's bed ad sat down. Inuyasha's eyes are closed but he is still breathing. Sesshomaru sighed in relief knowing that he isn't to late. Inuyasha heard someone sigh and opened his eyes. To see who is there and saw that it's Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru I'm gl...ad that y..ou made it." stuttered Inuyasha

"Of course plus Magnus came to get me. And he fears that you will pass soon." assured Sesshomaru

"I'm try..ing to hold on... to see my great.. grandchildren. Izayoi and Fre..ya are due to give birth... next month. But I'm... getting weaker every...day." whispered Inuyasha weakly

"Don't do that to yourself Inuyasha. You pass on when you are ready. We don't want you to suffer. Don't worry about Izayoi and Freya they will be fine." stated Sesshomaru

"Than...k you Sess..homaru." coughed Inuyasha weakly

"Shh you rest Inuyasha." suggested Sesshomaru

Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes. Sesshomaru stood and left Inuyasha's house. The demon lord looked up at the sky. Which is turning orange, purple, and pink as the sun set. Sesshomaru let out a sad sigh and had a feeling. That Inuyasha will pass on within the next couple of days. So he decided to stay at the village. Until Inuyasha passes on so Sesshomaru walked over to Magnus and Kinu's house. He went inside the house and saw Magnus and Kinu.

"Does your offer still stand Magnus?"asked Sesshomaru

"Of course it does Uncle make yourself at home." replied Magnus

"What made you decide to stay?" asked Kinu

"After visiting my brother today. I have a feeling that he's going to pass on soon." replied Sesshomaru sadly

Two days later Raiden who had gone off. To search for a cure for Inuyasha's illness. Returned to the slayers village and untransformed. Astrid saw him and went up to him. She can tell he's tired and discouraged. 

"You didn't find anything did you?"asked Astrid  
"No I didn't I'm sorry my love." replied Raiden

Astrid hugged and kissed her husband. And Raiden hugged and kissed his wife.

Go get some rest my love you deserve it." suggested Astrid

Raiden nodded and headed to their home. Not long after Raiden walked away. Astrid saw the priestess leave Inuyasha's house. The priestess saw Astrid and walked up to her.

"You and your family might want to say goodbye. I have a feeling that Inuyasha. Won't make it through the night." suggested the priestess

"Thank you for taking such good care. Of my Father even though we haven't found a cure for his illness." thanked Astrid

Astrid headed to her brother's house. Once at hi house she went inside. She was glad to see her brother and her Uncle. The woman sat down and said "The priestess just suggested that we say goodbye, She doesn't think that Father won't make it through the night."

"Uncle you should go first. Then Astrid and I, then Freya, Izayoi, Kenji, and Rikuto." suggested Magnus

Sesshomaru, Astrid, and Magnus nodded all nodded in agreement. Then Sesshomaru got up and left the house. He went over to Inuyasha's house and went in. The demon lord sat next to Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha's eyes are closed and his breathing is slow and shallow.

"Goodbye my dear brother. I'm glad that we settled our differences. And became friends and brothers. And don't worry I'll check in your family. From time to time. states Sesshomaru

Unfortunately Inuyasha didn't respond to Sesshomaru. The demon lord had said what he wanted to say. So he left Inuyasha's house. Five minutes later Magnus and Astrid came into Inuyasha's house.

"Goodbye Father don't worry we will be ok. And we will make sure that Tessaiga and Trinseiga stay in family." stated Magnus

"Goodbye Father we love you very much. And don't worry you won't be alone. You will be with Mother." assured Astrid

After saying their goodbyes they left Inuyasha's house. A few minutes later Izayoi, Freya, Kenji, and Rikuto came into Inuyasha's house.

"Goodbye Grandfather we promise to tell. Our children about you when they are old enough to understand." assured Izayoi and Freya

"Goodbye Grandfather we promise to pass on the family story as well. promised Kenji and Rikuto

That evening Sesshomaru, Astrid, Magnus, Freya, Izayoi, Kenji, and Rikuto are all in Inuyasha's house. They are all sitting around Inuyasha's bed. The girls are crying and the men are trying not to. Inuyasha can hear his family crying. So he opened his eyes a little. 

"Don't cr..y every...one for so..on I won't be in pai..n I lived a go..od lif..e. I love you ... all... ver..y mu..ch." assured Inuyasha weakly 

Everyone watched as Inuyasha closed his golden eyes. He took two more breaths and stopped breathing. Sesshomaru reached over and checked for a pulse. He sighed sadly and looked at his family.

"He's gone everyone he's gone." sighed Sesshomaru sadly

The next day they burned Inuyasha's body. Then they buried the urn full of his ashes. Next to Lagertha's grave. Afterwards Sesshomaru returned to the western lands. Once at home the demon lord aloud himself to break down and cry. Three and a half weeks later Izayoi gave birth to a baby girl. She has black hair, blue eyes, dog ears, and little fangs, and claws. Izayoi and Hitoshi decided to name her Yasha. Later the same day Freya gave birth to a baby boy. He has white hair, blue eyes, human ears, little fangs, and claws. Freya and Isamu decided to name him Odin. After the Norse god Odin that Lagertha told Freya about.

Rikuto is only 16 he isn't old enough to find a mate. When he does find someone. And they have children he wants to name one of his daughters Lagertha. In honor of his grandmother that saved his life from a demon. And hopes to name one of his sons Inuyasha. I honor of his grandfather. The story of Inuyasha the half demon who killed Naraku. He mastered the Tessaiga and after disappearing after Kagome died. Inuyasha helped slay demons along with a woman named Lagertha. Will continue for generations to come. And the story of Lagertha the woman from another time and country. Came to the feudal era with Inuyasha. The woman who showed little fear. Will continue for generations to come as well. And Tessaiga, Tenseiga, Bakusaiga, and Trinseiga. Will be passed down through the generations.

The End!!!!!

Coming soon HYDA's Demonic Asset


End file.
